User blog:PresidentEden78/DICE details pre-order bonus lineup for Battlefield 3 and Open Beta FAQ
DICE just posted a massive wall of text detailing the pre-order bonuses for Battlefield 3. Instead of trying to sum up everything they posted, here's the full text, straight from the source: ---- :BREAKDOWN OF ALL PRE-ORDER ITEMS FOR BATTLEFIELD 3 :Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand :What it is: An entire themed expansion pack the size of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam. :Where to get: You will be eligible to download this expansion pack (once it is released) if you pre-order Battlefield 3: Limited Edition at Origin or at any retailer all over the world. :Available: The release date of Back to Karkand is not yet announced. This expansion pack is not on the disc and is not available on the launch date of the base game. Everyone (pre-orderers and those who buy it separately) will be able to start playing Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand at the same date. :Cost: At no extra charge with every pre-order of Battlefield 3: Limited Edition. You will be able to buy it separately for $14,99 if you don't pre-order (release date not yet announced). :More info: In this blog post. :Physical Warfare Pack :What it is: A set of three time-based exclusive items and one early weapon unlock for Battlefield 3. :Where to get: By pre-ordering Battlefield 3: Limited Edition on Origin or at select retailers all over the world. :Available: Day 1 if you pre-order. You will get access to this content at no extra charge at a later date if you don't pre-order (date to be announced) :Cost: At no extra charge with your pre-order at Origin and select retailers. :More info: In this blog post. :SPECACT Kit Upgrade :What it is: A set of 8 multiplayer skins, one for each class and side in Battlefield 3. :Where to get: At select retailers all over the world when you pre-order Battlefield 3: Limited Edition. :Available: Day 1. :Cost: At no extra charge with your pre-order at select retailers. :Dog Tag Pack :What it is: A set of 10 unique in-game dog tags to choose from. Dog tags in Battlefield 3 serve as your in-game signature, displayed on screen every time you defeat an enemy. You can also claim the dog tag of your enemies via skillful stealth knife takedowns. This pre-order exclusive pack gives you 10 unique dog tag designs to complement the standard range in the game. :Where to get: At select retailers all over the world when you pre-order Battlefield 3: Limited Edition. :Available: Day 1. :Cost: At no extra charge with your pre-order at select retailers. :More info: In this blog post. :Avatar Battlefield 3 Gear :What it is: Battlefield 3 gear for your console avatar. :Where to get: At select retailers all over the world when you pre-order Battlefield 3: Limited Edition. :Available: Day 1. :Cost: At no extra charge with your pre-order at select retailers. :Shotgun and Beret for Battlefield Play4Free :What it is: An 870S shotgun and a beret for in-game use in our play-for-free title Battlefield Play4Free. :Where to get: By pre-ordering Battlefield 3: Limited Edition on Origin. :Available: Day 1. :Cost: At no extra charge with your pre-order on Origin. :More info: this blog post. :48 Hour Early Access to the Open Beta :What it is: A 2 day (48 hours) early access to the Battlefield 3 Open Beta starting in September 2011. :Where to get: By pre-ordering the digital download PC version of Battlefield 3: Limited Edition on Origin or by being a first-hand Medal of Honor: Limited Edition or Medal of Honor: Tier 1 Edition player. :Available: 48 hours before the Open Beta goes public for everyone. :FAQ on the Open Beta :How early is early access? :Early access to the Open Beta is 48 hours before the public is allowed to enter. :How will my early access to the Open Beta be delivered if I am eligible? :This will be communicated later. Stay tuned. :Who can participate in the Open Beta? :The Battlefield 3 Open Beta will be available to all, on all platforms, in September. :Can I get early access to the Open Beta by pre-ordering Battlefield 3 on Origin? :Yes, if you pre-order the digital download PC version of Battlefield 3: Limited Edition on Origin. This will also entitle you to the pre-order items Physical Warfare Pack plus the Shotgun and Beret for Battlefield Play4Free -- see above. :I bought Medal of Honor Limited Edition/Tier 1 Edition and was promised entry to the Battlefield 3 Beta -- is that a different Beta than the Open Beta just announced? :No, it is the same Open Beta, but as a first-hand buyer of Medal of Honor: Limited Edition/Tier 1 Edition, you will have 48 hours early access. :What if I bought Medal of Honor: Limited Edition/Tier 1 Edition as a digital download -- do I still get early access to the Open Beta? :Yes. :What are the exact dates for the Open Beta? :The exact dates for the Open Beta will be announced later. :What if I pre-ordered the digital download version of Battlefield 3: Limited Edition on Origin before they announced the early access to the Open Beta -- do I still get this early access? :Yes. :If in Russia, please check available pre-order offers with your local retailer. ---- Seems like the promised closed beta for Medal of Honor (2010) LE players is now just a two-day window of early access to the open beta. Many players will likely be upset by this (as will I), along with the fact that there appears to only be two factions in multiplayer again, the USMC and Spetsnaz. Other than that, most of the pre-order bonuses now seem to be detailed, so everyone can pick and choose what they want. Back to Karkand comes with every Limited Edition version, while the Physical Warfare Pack, SPECACT kits, Dog tag pack, Xbox 360/PS3 Avatar gear, unique 870 Combat/beret, and early open beta access are all retailer-specific. ---- Original/source article: *Official Battlefield Blog | Detailing pre-order items for Battlefield 3 ---- Follow us on: Category:Blog posts